


Caught

by TaleaCorven



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Awkwardness, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Masturbation, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 00:36:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11840340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaleaCorven/pseuds/TaleaCorven
Summary: Heath accidentally catches his friend pleasuring himself.





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in early 2016.

Heath wanted to go to the gym for two hours. So Adam had their hotel room for himself. Heath grabbed his bag and left with a "See you later". But just when he reached the gym, he noticed that he had forgotten his cell phone. He sighed and returned to their room.

"Hey, I..." He stopped when he heard soft moans.

When he turned the corner, he dropped his bag in shock. Adam was lying on his back on his bed, completely naked. Two of his fingers moved in and out of his asshole while he was stroking himself lazily with his other hand. His eyes were closed, and he had headphones in his ears - probably listening to music or porn, Heath thought.

He hadn't noticed that Heath was standing there and staring at him. He was too busy with himself. A bottle of lube was lying next to him. Heath watched his long fingers caressing his hard dick. Slick with lube, they were loosely wrapped around his shaft, slowly moving up and down. Sometimes he slid his thumb over his tip, over his slit, eliciting needy sounds from his throat.

Heath couldn't really see his other hand from his current position as Adam's legs were in the way, but he saw the hips of his friend slightly pushing back and forth. Little moans left his lips, and he was quietly mumbling something Heath couldn't understand. The ginger carefully sneaked closer. His face was hot, and he noticed he had a full erection.

Adam's pulled up legs were twitching a bit, and his toes curled. He became louder when his fingers rubbed against his prostate. "Ahhhh... yeah... take me, Heathy baby..."

Heath must have made some noise when he stumbled slightly, or maybe it was just a coincidence that Adam opened his eyes and turned his head sideways.

"What the fuck?!" Adam pulled his hands back and jumped up. The headphones slipped out of his cell phone, and Heath heard his own voice coming from the speakers of the phone. It was one of his promos.

The only reason Adam didn't die out of shame was because he saw Heath's obvious boner in his sweatpants.

They stared at each other for what felt like an eternity - Adam awkwardly crouching on the bed, the headphones still dangling from his ears, plugged into nothing now - Heath standing in front of him and the only sound in the room an old promo from the One Man Band blaring out of the phone – until the video ended and it became quiet.

"I... I'm... s-sorry," Heath stuttered with a flushed face.

Adam sighed, finally sat down and pulled the blanket over his lap. "Guess we gotta talk about it, huh?" he said while taking the headphones out of his ears.

"I just forgot my phone, and I came back to get it. I didn't want to..." Heath tried to explain.

Adam's eyes went to his bulge. "And you liked what you saw?" He made a short pause before he asked, "You wanna join me?"

Heath nodded.

Adam smiled and lifted the blanket. "Come."

 


End file.
